OF TALONS AND BATS
by jaytodd's
Summary: Dick Grayson is the Court of Owls' prized Talon. However, when he is tasked to kill Bruce Wayne, he begins to doubt his role in Gotham. Can Jason, Tim and Damian change his life, before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**OF TALONS AND BATS**

**My first story about talon!dick. A/N at the end :)**

I watch the child walk home from school. Parents crowd the front, urging their children to move along. The sound of cars and busses honking at laughing students come normally to these people's ears. The child is usually picked up by his butler, I think. He is a Wayne – the son of one of the Court's targets.

I think he is lonely, as I so often am. Damian is his name. I know because it's my duty to. I'm supposed to be observing his father, but the daily life of Bruce Wayne isn't as intriguing as everyone makes it out to be.

I watch as Damian takes a detour. I don't think I've seen him go this way before, but I follow him down the path anyway. He comes to a stop near a bench and looks like he's waiting. So I wait too.

Ten minutes later, a young teenager arrives. Everything about him is tidy; his hair, his shirt, his shoes. I know him – I've seen him with Wayne at charities at galas. Tim Drake. Odd. He and Damian are brothers now. Why meet here when they can meet at their manor?

"You cancelled everything, Drake?"

"Yeah. Bruce's schedule after three is completely empty. Mission family day is at go," says Tim, with a planted smile on his face.

"Tt. This is an absurd idea that you've seemed to instil into Pennyworth's mind, though-"

"Wasn't me. It was Jason," he replies, shrugging.

Jason is the eldest. Between the three of them, I'd regret killing him the most. Though my target is strictly Wayne, there are usually numerous other kills. Most necessary.

Jason Todd has quite a temper. He was raised off the streets and taken in by Wayne. I presume he would be a great Talon. Maybe even my partner, if I would ever have one. Damian too would be a good candidate, but the Court disagrees with the well-privileged breed of Gotham.

Tim and Damian walk towards me, the former smiling at me as he passes. If only he knew who or what I am, that smile would've dispersed into a dark frown.

But he doesn't know, and the Court will keep it that way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Wayne family is out in town, having what they call a 'family dinner'. From where I am, I can hear their laughs and words, all jumbled into one sound. Tonight is one of the rare nights they look truly happy. A family of sorts.

Family. Happiness. My last memory of these is with my parents – set in their graves, forever buried. They were Mary and John Grayson, and I believe that if ever I could learn love, it would be for them. But these are weak thoughts – the Court would disagree.

"Hey Jay, remember when you tried to hook up with that Lana girl, and-"

"Shut your mouth, Drake, or I'll do it for you!"

"Tt, Todd. You make it so difficult to ignore your imbecilic nature."

"Okay guys, play nice," warns Wayne.

My mind begins to wander again. _It would be nice to join them. To be a part of the world._ No. The time is near, I will have to kill Wayne soon. Perhaps even his family. I cannot succumb to thoughts like these.

Love and happiness are weak. That much has been made clear by the Court.

"Hey!"

I think Tim Drake is addressing me.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you at the park!"

"I believe so."

"Are you a stalker a something?"

"Um."

"I was kidding." He is smiling at me yet again.

"Aww Timmypoo, you made a new friend!" Jason is coming towards us now. I should take my leave.

"Well, I should go. Enjoy your dinner."

"But you didn't have yours!" Tim exclaims.

"Pardon?"

"I saw you moments ago. You didn't order anything."

"I am not hungry anymore. Goodbye."

Tim and Jason glance at each other and shrug. They both smile and make their way back to their table. Wayne and his other son were looking on at us, curious eyebrows raised. I look away, trying to expel my thoughts and empty my mind, as I make my way out of the diner.

My task has been made difficult. I begin to doubt myself now. Killing does not seem as easy as it once was.

**A/N: I suck I suck I suck I SUCK at writing Talon Dick omg. Please don't hate me! LEAVE A REVIEW; your reviews are the keys to my confidence and drive to writing future works.**

**I have another fanfic called Gotham's Avatar. Check it out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DC OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. All I own are my typos and grammatical errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'd like to thank guest ethuil for the tip of implying emotion rather than stating it. A/N at the end :)**

**Chapter 2**

Astonishingly, the Court hasn't yet known of my recent transgressions. They're most likely busy with the bigger threat – Batman. The Dark Knight was always a threat, as far as the Court is concerned, so it seems odd to why they would only choose to act now. My hypothesis? The Court is stronger now; now they can face the Bat.

None of that is my business. My business is one of the wealthiest men in Gotham – who is also apparently funding Batman. But again, none of my business.

Last night's events come back to me in dim flashbacks.

"How is the mission developing, Richard?"

"Very well, sir."

"I trust so. It will be finished then, when the time arrives?"

"Yes."

"Excellent."

He had waved me away lazily. News of the Wayne family spotting me had not reached his ears.

However, I can never be that careless again.

It is far too late for subtle following and researching of Wayne and his family. The court had suggested once that I could get closer to them – perhaps even have a pretence friendship. I worry I'll lose sight of the goal along the way, but I was also trained not to. Such risks are the norm.

So here I am, in front of Gotham High**, waiting for Jason Todd's class to finish. Even though it was Tim that had spotted and recognized me recently, Todd would be easier for me to connect with in the short time I am given; though also easier to get attached to.

As I initially expected, I don't even have to wait for his class to end. If I had blinked, I'd have missed seeing Jason sneaking his way through the back. I follow suit, quickening my pace so as not to lose him.

It doesn't take very long for him to see me.

"Hey. You're that stalker dude from the other day!"

"I'm not a stalker," I lie.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't really care. You're not gonna report me are you?"

"No."

"Then you're cool dude," says Jason, taking out a cigarette.

"You shouldn't be-"

"Smoking?"

"Yes."

"If you're just going to comment on my health, you can walk away now. Or would you rather hang?"

"Hang?" I flinch.

"Hang out," he frowns.

"Yes, of course. Let's do that."

We pass our time by at the nearby arcade. I'm not good at anything here, but I do now know Jason thinks Tim is 'a whimpy girly nerd' and Damian's 'out to kill all of us for Bruce's attention'. Half-smiling at the memory of our conversation, I continue shooting the zombies on the multiplayer game we've occupied ourselves with.

Needless to say, I lose. I end up having to buy Jason lunch.

We go for burgers.

"Y'know, Richard is a pretty tiresome name to say. Mind if I call you something else?"

I shrug. "You're not supposed to talk with your mouth full."

"Rich? Nah. Rick? Nope. I think you're more of a Dick."

"Excuse me?"

"Relax, man. Some guys would think it as a compliment."

"Uh. Okay."

"What do you wanna do next, Dick?"

I turn to face him. We're walking around while eating, which I used to find disgusting. He smirks at me. Jason looks happy. He's bright and opinionated, albeit being quite a troublemaker.

"You should really stop skipping school," is all I come up with to say.

"What's the point? I already know everything they teach there."

I stare questioningly at him.

"Uh, Bruce home-schooled me," he explains.

I shrug. If that's what he thinks, then I'll let him think it. He probably doesn't know anything at school anyway.

"Wanna chill at the manor?" Jason suggests.

"The Wayne manor?"

"Duh."

I may never come across another chance as this. Or, I might… if Jason and I ever 'hang' again. It depends if I've made my façade convincing enough for him.

He is smiling at me. I smile back.

My façade is definitely convincing enough for _me_.

**A/N: So yes, the infamous Jason Todd is suggesting to bring a trained assassin into the manor. PLEASE REVIEW (: And check out my other story, if waiting for me to update this one becomes too boring.**

**P.S.: I'd really appreciate it if you review some suggestions for this story. I do have a plot planned out, but I don't mind using a few suggestions.**

**** Gotham High is actually an animated tv show DC planned that didn't even air. Boo hoo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! A/N right at the end.**

**Chapter 3**

Surprisingly, or perhaps not at all, I find myself tagging behind Jason as we make our way to the manor. My mind is drowning in a flood of thoughts, and it's all I can do to ensure it doesn't suffocate. _Keep calm_, I remind myself, _you were trained for this exact moment_.

"Better walk slowly. Wouldn't want Bruce to know I skipped school," Jason says, talking more to himself than me.

"Your father doesn't know?"

"If he did, I don't even want to know how dead I'd be," he mocks shivers.

I stare pointedly at him. All he does is grin back. He's starting to grow on me, despite being quite annoying at times. My eyes scan the street; we're in the wealthier part of Gotham. Where there would be cheap diners and fast food eateries in the poorer parts, there were Starbucks and Michelin-star restaurants here.

I see a couple leave a table with their food unfinished. _They're so ungrateful. Leaving good food behind like that. I had to go through training without eating for days, and the people here are just so arrogant. So full of themselves._

_I hate them._

I realise then that I am staring at the table that was now long vacant.

And Jason's staring at me.

"What's wrong dude?"

"They just left. They barely ate anything on those plates."

"Ugh, tell me about it. I hate it when people do that. I'd like to see them survive a month, no… a week, without a single cent."

I raise my eyebrows at this, but keep my mouth shut.

"We can take a taxi from here," smiles Jason.

We were only about to get a cab when someone clears his throat behind us.

"Or, you can get in the limo, bro."

Tim Drake.

His eyes go wide as I turn around to face him.

"YOU'RE THE STALKER!"

"Tim. Dude. People are staring. Did you call me bro? I'm not your bro."

"Jason! Why are you even hanging out with him?"

"He's cool. Right, Dick?"

"His name is Dick?" At this point, Tim is sending me every judgmental look he can muster.

"My name's Richard. Jason wanted to call me Dick. My name's too long."

"Oh, well. That's really mean, Jason. Did you skip school again?"

"Yeah. Tell Bruce and I'll tell him about the credit card."

Tim winces. I suddenly feel like an outsider. Why am I even here with them? Because of my mission? Or because I want to be here?

I don't even know anymore.

"You coming?" Tim asks.

"W-what?"

"Jay says you wanna come to the manor? Be careful though, Damian may kill you if he doesn't like you. Kid's an assassin," winks Tim.

Do I laugh at the irony or smirk at the joke?

"Okay. Let's go."

The drive to the manor is light-hearted. Unbelievably, Jason and Tim get along quite well. Maybe it was their butler, Alfred's presence that stopped their banter as soon as they got in the limousine.

Tim even offered me gum.

**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOLTHIS-IS-A-BREAK-LINE-OKAYLOOOOL**

"Please make yourself at home, Master Richard."

"Yes, Alfred. There's no need to call me 'master' though."

"You are a guest of Master Jason's. I will respect you as such, sir."

This butler is good. The Court should hire one like Alfred.

Jason slings his arm over my shoulders as we walk into the manor. I shrug him off as soon as we step inside. An amused smirk escapes me as I see Tim carefully placing his bag on a shelf while Jason literally throws his forcefully off his back, only for it to land in a heap on the floor.

Although, he picks it up and neatly places it after Alfred's glare.

"You wanna go to my room? I have a guitar. You play?"

"Only the piano."

"Pfft. Ew."

"Don't heed whatever Todd says. The music he listens to is distasteful at best," says Damian Wayne, as he walks from what I suppose is the kitchen. A dog is following him at his heels.

I decide this time I should introduce myself.

"Hello. I'm Richard."

"Richard. See, Todd? Now that's a good name."

"Shut up, brat. We'll see how good your name is when you can't say it anymore."

"Tt, Todd. Your idiocy is one problem no scientist will ever solve," says Damian as he makes his way upstairs.

He gives me one last glance and I smile at him. His lips curve a little, but it was gone before I could even blink.

"Nice brother you got there."

"Dick, don't insult me. That thing isn't my brother."

I give him a look.

"Yeah. Okay. Maybe he is," he finally admits.

"When is Mr Wayne coming home?"

"No idea."

"Don't worry, he won't mind Jason's bringing you here," answers Tim from behind us. "Cookie?"

"Oh, thank you."

Jason snatches it from Tim's hand, breaks it in half, and swallows his half whole.

He has astonishingly wondrous etiquette.

"C'mon! Let's go to my room! It's lame here."

"Yes, okay."

"See ya, Dick," beams Tim at me. "Nice to meet you."

_No, it won't be so nice at all meeting me._

"Nice to meet you," I whisper.

**A/N: I'm not going to include Batman early on in this, because y'know, I wanna focus on their bonding.**

**Before I bring in the angst, of course.**

**Sorry I updated so late! I had school assignments and internship assignments and all kinds of assignments to do.**

**IT WOULD BE AWESOME AND KAWAII IF YOU REVIEW**


End file.
